The Great zombie war
by JoshanatorX1
Summary: It all starts out as a peaceful day for everyone but they all soon they find themselves in a Zombie Apocalypse and these might worriors will have to work together to save the planet for the survival of it rests in their hands
1. Naruto

Chapter 1: Naruto

It was a bright and sunny day in Konaha Village where everyone was enjoying their day. In that village was a man sleeping in his apartment room. He had the shades

closed, the door locked and his room was a mess.

"NARUTO" a girl's voice shouted.

The man woke up he had blond spiky hair, wearing orange and blue PJ's. He got up yawned and stretched to help him wake up.

"NARUTO" the girl voice shouted and there was a banging on the door.

The man walked slowly to the door as he was rubbing his eyes trying to whip the tired from his eyes. He opened the door and there standing was a woman who was a

little shorter than the man. She had pink hair wearing a pink shirt, short gray shorts; she had black gloves on and wearing black shoes. She's obviously a fighting kind

of girl.

"Hello Naruto I thought you were dead for a second" the women said with some sarcasm.

"Oh hey Sakura what's up" said Naruto

"I came to get you for lady Tsunade she said she wanted to talk to you" said Sakura. Naruto looked at her with a scared look.

"AAWWWW what did I do now" Naruto said.

He turned and ran to his closet to get dressed. In his closet was a bunch of black and orange jumpsuits he grabbed one and put it on his bed then he went in his

closet again to get his black pants. Sakura stood there watching Naruto struggle to get dressed she found it to be funny the way he stubbles and messes up. She liked

Naruto a bit she was happy he was her friend. She liked him more ever since….she stopped herself from thinking of the time everything changed for her.

"Alright let's go" said Naruto….. "Oh wait I almost forgot".

He went to his desk that had a black head band on top with a metal piece on it and on the metal had a picture of their villages symbol a leaf he picked it up and tied it

around his forehead. "OK now iam ready".

He ran and jumped of the apartment rail and landed on a roof of another building he leaped off that building and landed on another building and he kept going till he

was out of Sakura's sight and at Tsunade's place.

" ill see you when you get back here Naruto" she said to herself.

She then walked on with the rest of her day. Naruto was at the door he was scared of what she needed him for his hands were getting sweaty as he was thinking

about what he did and the punishments she will give. As he reached for the handle the door swung open and hit him in the face.

"AAAHHHH" Naruto screamed in agony.

Standing there was a woman who was taller than Naruto she was blond with long hair with a gray shirt, gray pants, sandals, and a green jacket.

"Ah Naruto I have been waiting for you I thought you were dead "said the women.

"Yeah I have been getting that a lot today grandma Tsunade". Said Naruto

"Well you better come in I have a mission for you to do" Said Tsunade.

" YES is it a combat mission or do I have to protect a king or is it a world treating mission where I will come up on top and save the world" said Naruto rambling ideas of

missions he hopes it is.

"SHUT UP AND LISTEN" said Tsunade. She sat in her desk and pulled out a map.

"We have received messages about a nearby town where there are people going around biting other people causing them to get sick with a high fever and other

symptoms" said Tsunade. "We want you to go in and calm these people down use force if necessary".

"That's it just people causing trouble nothing important" said Naruto disappointed.

"Hey you can take this mission get praised from this small village and get money or you can go back to bed your choice" said Tsunade.

Naruto looked at his wallet it was empty and he was low on food.

"Alright I'll take it" said Naruto.

Tsunade then explained where it is what direction he will have to go. Naruto nodded his head and headed out to the village. He left the Konaha village and traveled to

the town. He jumped from tree branch to tree branch heading to the village thinking to himself what to expect from these people. He landed on a tree branch close

enough to the town to observe it from the distance he was at. It looked like a ghost town but he was sure he just didn't see people around. He suddenly heard a

women scream in agony. Naruto rushed toward the direction the scream came from leaping from tree branch's as fast as he can. About half way there the screams

stopped and it was dead quiet. Naruto just continued to find out what happen and if there was anything he could do to help. When he got there he was horrified by

what he saw. There was a man who looked like he was eating the woman he just killed. When Naruto saw this he just stood there and watched in such a horrified

image.

"HEY YOU STUPID CANNIBLE WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING" shouted Naruto.

The man turned and gave Naruto a dead look his clothes were torn as if he was in a big fight his eyes were all white and his skin looked dead. Naruto was stunned

with fear he never faced an enemy that looked human but dead at the same time not just that but he was eating a person. Naruto shook the fear from him and he

jumped from the branch and stuck his leg out and hit him square in the chest and set him flying. He looked at the women she was lyeing on the ground probably

unconscious. When he turned the man got up and groaned he charged at Naruto.

"Hey think about what you're doing" said Naruto.

He didn't want to hurt the man but if he has to he will. The man swung his arms around like he was trying to scratch him or bring him down. Naruto dogged two of his

attacks and countered with a heel kick. It didn't seem to affect him much he just came back at him Naruto dogged him again and he punched him in his solar Plax but

that didn't do anything but pushed him back. Naruto did a round house to knock him down. When he was on the ground Naruto jumped on top of him. Naruto was

holding his arms down and his legs as he was holding him down the man were trying to get free and what looked like he was trying to byte his arms. When Naruto

was holding him down he almost broke free the man was crazy strong but he had no muscles he looked like he was skin and bones. Then Naruto noticed something

crazier then his strength…..his body was cold and had no pulse. The man's body had a byte mark on his neck and his clothes were covered in blood. Naruto was

holding him down for a while now and he hasn't calm down so he knew that there is no point holding on anymore. He jumped out of the way

"What the hell is this guy this is impossible it like he's dead but not dead at the same time" Naruto pondered to himself.

The man came at him again like he was never tired of doing the same thing again. Naruto reached into his back pouch and took out three ninja stars he threw one at

the guy it hit him but he kept coming. Naruto threw one at a vital organ and the man kept coming like he didn't feel pain. He threw the last one in his hand and threw it

at the heart. It hit the man and it was deep in their so deep that blood actually came out. The man slowed down for a second then he still came at him.

"Wha…what is this nothing seems to work where ever I hit him" Naruto said worried.

He jumped back and pulled out another ninja star he threw it hopping that where he hit is the right spot. The star flew and hit him straight in the forehead. The man

just completely stopped and fell back. Naruto was still and focused on him thinking hell get back up and charge at him again. It was quiet for a few seconds then

Naruto herd a grown behind him it was the women she was getting up and as Naruto's reaction he goes to help her.

"Hey lady do you need some help" Naruto said concerned for her.

The ladies quickly turned her head and bite his hand.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH WHAT THE HELL LADY" Naruto kept pounding the side of her head to make her let go.

She let go of his hand and Naruto looked at it and examined it for a bit. The lady quickly jumped on him and Naruto fell on the ground as he positioned his feet on her

stomach and trying to push her off and one arm holding her neck. She was cold and had no pulse to. She had all white eyes and she was also very strong it was just

like the man. Naruto used his free arm to reach in his back pouch.

"THAT'S IT I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS" he said as he pulled out his kunai knife and stabbed her in the side of the head.

The woman instantly stopped fighting back and Naruto pulled out his kunai knife and kicked her off of him. He got up and he got into his battle stance as if he was

expecting more to show up out of nowhere. He realized there were no more and that they were both dead. He walked over to the dead body of the man. Looked at

him for a moment and picked up the stars from his body and wiped the blood off on the man's shirt. Naruto left one star in his head alone and just took the other ones.

He looked at the bodies one final time and then took off in the direction of the town. As he was going from tree to tree he looked at his byte mark and to his surprise it

hasn't healed like most of his wounds do because of the nine tailed fox demon inside of him wound normally do. He thought it was just a late reaction for him but he

didn't have time to worry about a bite mark because he was at the town. When Naruto was there he looked around and it really was a ghost town

"HEY IS ANYONE HOME IAM HERE TO HELP WITH THE PEOPLE PROBLEM" Naruto shouted.

He suddenly heard moans coming from every direction and it got louder and louder and there was so many. In less than five seconds the town was filled with them.

Naruto just stood there and gave a little smile

" I know your weakness".

He made a cross with his fingers and shouted "SHADOW CLONE JUTSU".

In an instant there was an army of Narutos and they charged right at them and fought some of them by throwing stars and kunais others were there fighting the

people by throwing punches and kicks others worked as a team back to back. Some of the people feel and got trampled over by their own people and got

there heads really damaged so that was one way to kill. But some of the Narutos wasn't so lucky. One was kicking and punching trying but one guy got on his back

that threw him off balance and fell as he got surrounded by them they grabbed him while he wason the ground biteing into him and ripping of his flesh until he was

dead but he leaves in a puff of smoke that's how you can tell it was a clone. One of the Narutos was over run by them and he couldn't really fight while being

surrounded as they one grabbed him and bit into him and he fell to the ground and the people grabbed him and started to rip him open and then he disappeared in a

puff of smoke and this happened for hours till there was only one left. There was only one Naruto left so that had to be the real one he was covered in dust. He looked

in his pouch and took out his weapons. He counted them he only had twenty stars and 5 kunai left he had to make them count. He charged at what was left of the

people and jumped as high as he could and takes out five stars and threw them. He got four in the head but missed one. As he was coming down he stick his leg out

and came down fast like a bullet. He hit a guy in head he hit him so hard his head busted open. When he was on the ground he took out three kunai and threw them

around got them in the head. Naruto was surrounded but there was a small opening it was a gamble but he took it. He came out of center of the group clean. He took

out his fifteen stars and started to aim them down and throw them he tried to kill as many as he can it was a huge group. After that there was about twelve of them.

Naruto took out his last two kunai and used them as swords he charged at what was left he swung his arm and stabbed one right in the head. One guy by and tried to

get Naruto but Naruto sweeped the guy and stabbed him in the forehead. He took the kunai and stabbed one in a guy's stomach and ripped it open and then front

kicked the guy in the head Naruto was going wild stabbing and gutting as much as he could. After the last one Naruto looked around to make sure none was left. He

was about to take off but there was another loud moan. This time this guy had the body of a bodybuilder and tall. But this guy had a messed up face and a little bit

messed up body like he was born defective. Naruto threw the kunai one missed and the other got him in the head but the guy just pulled it out it must not have been

that deep in.

"that's a big messed up head you got there" Naruto said in a mocking tone.

The guy just screamed and charged at him. He was faster than the other kind of people but Naruto is fast to. He charged at him and punched him in the chest. There

was nothing he was soiled like a boulder and then the guy just punched him and sent Naruto flying. When he got back up he wiped the blood from his mouth and came

at him again he did a serious of punches and kicks to him he even hit the head with all his might and he didn't go down. The man just grabbed him and pounded him

against buildings and the ground he then let him go and punched him in the stomach. Naruto couldn't take much more of this he jumped away from him and caught his

breath. He did the shadow clone jutsu again but he only made one. Naruto stuck out his arm and the clone began to scratch the area around his hand and then a blue

spiral ball papered in his hand. Naruto charged at the man and jumped half way there when he got close he shouted "RASENGUN" and it camestraight down on his

head. Smoke and dust was everywhere and when it cleared Naruto was standing by himself the man had only his lower half of his body left and it just fell over and the

battle was won. Naruto looked around and saw no signs of life but then he heard something in one of the houses. Naruto walked to the house and opened the door

cautiously making sure that a crazy person wasn't in there. He saw a little boy in the corner crying and scared the boy had a metal circle connected to him and

connected to that was a broken chain connected like he was chained to something.

"Hey little boy come with me I 'will take you to safety" said Naruto with a smile on his face.

"it's not safe here not anywhere not even soul society…..zombies…..zombies" the kid said he must have been in shock.

" What" but the kid faded away like he was a ghost.

Naruto thought he was seeing things he had a crazy day. He decided not to spend another second there so he went home. He was half way there and he noticed his

byte was getting worse like it was infected. He made it back home but suddenly he felt this pain in his chest and a fever struck and he collapsed at the gate of Konoha

Village fellow ninjas came to help him and get him to a hospital hoping he will be ok.


	2. Bleach

Chapter 2: Bleach

We now turn are attention to a young man in Karakura town his Name is Ichigo Kurosaki he's average size with orange spiky hair and brown eyes. Ichigo was at

school and he was early so class hasn't started yet so he began to talk to his friends.

"Hey Chad and Ishida how are you all doing" he said to this tall guy and Hispanic looking guy. The other guy was about Ichigo's height he had glasses, white button t-

shirt, gray pants, long hair and this bracelet with a cross hanging from it.

"Hello Ichigo" they said at he same time.

neither of them are very talkative.

"HI Ichigo" said a women's voice

"uhh" Ichigo turned to see who it is.

Standing there was this girl with long red hair about half his height, big chest wearing a white button t-shirt and gray skirt. It's the school uniform.

"Oh hey Orhime" Ichigo said. "how are you doing today"

"I'm doing great thanks why do you ask" she Replied

"Jeez just trying to make a conversation that's all"

The teacher walks puts down her stuff and opened her book to start the days lesson. The school day went on for what felt like days to Ichigo switching from class to

class it was almost over but Ichigo not caring for the lesson he was supposed to learn decided to look outside the window.

"It's so beautiful outside why do i always have to be cooped up in here all day while the sun is shinning and i could be doing more important things" he said to himself

as he looked out the window and saw a Hallow. Hallows are lost souls that are corrupted and eat wondering souls. Ichigo's eyes widened as he saw the Hallow in the

distance probably feeding on souls although he was happy because now he can get some action going and to have an excuse to get out of school now.

"Uhhhh sorry teacher i just...really have to go to the bathroom sorry." said Ichigo as he charged right out of the class.

Ichigo left the school and hid in bushes in an area around the school so no one will see his body laying around and make things worse for him. He took out this badge

with a skull symbol on hit and pressed it up against his chest. Suddenly his spirit came out of his body and it moved so fast you couldn't see him as he he moved so fast

it looked like he could telleport. Ichigo made it up to The Hallow as it roared with fury and hunger but just above his head all you could see was a giant black sword

comeing down on his head and it was split in two and the hallow gave its final roar as it disappered. Ichigo then just left as fast as he got their and found his body in

the bushes where he left it and was just absorbed back int it. Ichigo got back up from the ground and picked up his stuff and as going to head back to school but the

bell rang for dismissal as all the kids left the school building to go home and enjoy the weekend Ichigo felt he should just do the same. He is tired and he walks home

from school hoping for a peaceful time Home.

"Hey guys I am home" Ichigo said.

His dad as a tradition in their family beat each other up. His dad kicked him the face and said

"Your late dinner starts at 7:00 sharp"

"WELL IAM SORRY I STAYED AFTER SCHOOL" and he punched his dad in the face.

"I'm going to bed I'll see you guys tomorrow morning"

Ichigo walked up the stairs and in his room he decided before he goes to bed he will work on as much homework as he can do so that way he doesn't fail school. He

sat down at his desk and took out his worksheets and was doing his homework. He was half way done with his work and it was dead quiet in his house and outside

he herd small beeps from somewhere nearby but he was too focused to notice. when suddenly his closet door opened and made a loud BAM sound. In there was this

girl half the height of Ichigo short hair and still wearing the school uniform.

"ICHIGO there is a Hollow nearby" said the girl

"AAAAHHHHH" said Ichigo as he got scared and fell of his chair.

"WOULD YOU STOP DOING THAT RUKIA AND STOP SLEEPING IN MY CLOSET ITS WEIRD" said Ichigo

"I'm sorry it's really comfy in there and this isn't the time we have an order" said Rukia.

"Alright where's Kon HEY KON WHERE ARE YOU" shouted Ichigo.

Kon is a mod soul they are used to take control of the body so that way when they needed to go into soul reaper form they don't have to worry about their body and

since Kon is a mod Soul he has a special power the increase of leg muscles. Kon is in a stuff animal for disguise from Ichigo's family.

"He's probably in my sister's room I'll go see if he is in there" said Ichigo.

Rukia was in the middle of the room and she looked around knowing that Kon is hiding so that way he doesn't have to go through the pain of having Ichigos arm go

straight down his thought to get the mod soul ball and have that go inside Ichigos body.

"Hey Kon if you're in here their is something I have been wanting to say to you for a while and now that Ichigo isn't here I wanted to say…I love you" said Rukia in a

romantic tone.

Suddenly out of Ichigo's book bag came out a stuff animal lion.

"RUKIAAAA I knew you loved me and I love you" said Kon in such a Happy tone.

Rukia caught him by the head.

"HEY ICHIGO I FOUND HIM HE WAS IN YOUR BOOK BAG" shouted Rukia as she ran out of the room to get Ichigo.

"AAHHHH that was the meanest trick you have ever played on me Rukia my heart is broken" said Kon as he was crying hoping to get attention that way.

"I thought your heart belonged to Orhime" Said Ichigo chuckling.

"Uhhhh" Kon wondering how to reply.

Ichigo grabbed him put his arm down his throat and took out this little green pill that looked like candy. Ichigo swallowed that pill and it ejected Ichigos soul. Ichigo's

clothes changed he was wearing a samurai outfit with this huge sword on his back.

"I HATE IT WHEN I HAVE TO GO INTO ICHIGOS BODY ITS DISGUSTEING" Kon said complaining.

"Alright lets go Rukia where's the Hollow at" said Ichigo

"it's this way come on" said Rukia.

They left the building threw the window and Kon was left to look after Ichigo's body and his family. Ichigo made it to the Hallow location but what he found puzzled him.

It looked like people were fighting the Hallow.

"Hey Rukia what is this I thought normal people can't see Hallows or Soul Reapers "Ichigo said wondering what's going on.

" Well maybe the people are just getting lucky" Rukia said doubting what she just said.

"Well looks like the Hallow is taking betting's but people are still getting hurt so I better step in they shouldn't see me" Ichigo said sounding like it's a drag to do

this. Ichigo grabbed his sword and the wrapping around the sword started to unwrap and reviling his huge sword. He jumped into the battle field and charged at the

Hallow and before the Hallow could react to Ichigo's attack sliced his head and the Hallow and it disappeared and all the souls the Hallow ate has been released.

"Alright the Hallows gone and all the souls are released to soul society." said Ichigo

Ichigo noticed that the people were acting strange. Then one of the guys turned and looked at Ichigo and he was shocked the guy's skin was pale, his clothes were

ripped, his fingers were broken, and his jaw was dislocated. That was damage probably from the Hallow but the way they looked he shouldn't be walking or breathing.

"What the heck is wrong with this guy" Ichigo said to himself as he got close to the guy.

Ichigo was about face to face with the guy and he was inspecting this guy and the way his body was looking like he shouldn't be alive he had a chunk of his back

missing and blood all over probably his blood. The man grabbed Ichigo and shocked that they can see and touch him it was so unexpected that he didn't move but with

the man's strength and weight he fell over and as he struggled more of the people got closer to him. The man's head lunged like he was going to take a big chunk of

his neck off. Ichigo who didn't really know what was going on he didn't try to kill the guy he closed his eyes. He heard a "clink" sound and he opened his eyes and he

saw Rukia with a pole in the guys mouth blocking the guy from biting his neck. Rukia did a heel kick and knocked the guy off Ichigo and he immediately got up and they

were back to back.

"Thanks for the backup" said Ichigo

"You looked like you needed it" said Rukia

"What the hell is going on these people can see us and attack us but they have no pupils and some are….missing some eyes" said Ichigo.

"I don't know your guess is as good as mine" said Rukia

"WHAT…alright well do I fight them?"

"Now isn't the time were surrounded and they can see me that's for sure" said Rukia as she kicked one in the face.

"We better just get out of here ok" said Ichigo.

He grabbed Rukia and jumped away from the strange people and ran away to the top of the nearest building.

"What do you think they are some sort of Hollow or Arrancar" said Ichigo questioning Rukia.

"No they don't have any spiritual pressure or the white mask"

"Then they have to be lost souls that is the only explanation for them being able to see me and touch me" said Ichigo.

"No…they don't have a spirit chain attached and look over there people cowering in fear and running so regular people can see them" Rukia replied

"They can see us, people can see them and they're not souls"

"well the Hallows dead let's get back home and maybe this will pass" said Ichigo they left the battle ground and went home but when they got home there

were crazy people around his house and banging on the door. When Ichigo saw this he raged and yelled

"HEY WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING"

the people looked and gave him a dead look. Ichigo didn't hesitate he jumped down and charged at them, he did a flying kick and kicked the guy banging on the door

in the head and started to grab and punch the guys and bring them down. He didn't want to use his sword he still believed that they were either confused people of

sick or something. As he made more noise more of them started to come.

"KEEP COMEING ILL KICK ALL OF YOUR BUTTS RIGHT HERE" shouted Ichigo.

Rukia noticed a woman with bite marks, cuts, and broken arm and leg walking in the middle of the street and she collapsed on the floor. Rukia went to go help her.

"Hey are you ok let me help you up."

The women lunged at her neck. For Rukia it was happening so sudden and so fast it was like slow motion for her. Then Ichigo front kicks the girl on the side of her head

hard.

"HEY what the hell you doing don't get distracted by these people" said Ichigo with a hahaha look who saved you this time smirk on his face.

"yeah sorry about that" said Rukia as Ichigo helped her up.

"Yeah well their isn't much time for that they're increasing their numbers and when I got inside dad wasn't home and neither were my sisters so it looks like they got

out before we came" said Ichigo puzzled.

"Really because we weren't gone that long" wondered Rukia

"I know which means that they must have came here when we left DAMM IT I couldn't protect my family again and

whats worse…"Ichigo said as he clenched his fists.

"Don't worry I'm sure your family is fine" said Rukia.

" it's not that it's that…..KON HAS MY BODY WHO KNOWS WHAT HE COULD DO WITH MY BODY I SWEAR IF HE DID SOMETHING TO IT" shouted Ichigo.

Rukia looked at him with a smile on her face but she got up and looked over her shoulder her face expression changed and was slightly scared.

"whats wrong" said Ichigo

"Well ill contact soul society and get permission to use force and to get information so why dont you go play with them for a little while "said Rukia.

Ichigo turned to see what she was talking about and he saw a horde of people coming at him.

"Ha-ha yeah have fun Ichigo ill see you when I get back" she said with a smile on her face as she left.

"Uh HEY WAIT get back her Rukia…damm it" said Ichigo.

"Alright you guys you want to play let's play" he said.

The people collided with him as he dogged the first attack at punched one in the head. Then another came at him he kicked him in the chest Ichigo was moving fast

punching left and right he was probably not even useing 100% of what he could do. Rukia was on top of a nearby building on her phone. The phone wasn't an ordinary

phone it was given to her by soul society it can locate Hallows and call soul society for assistance. She dialed for soul society it rang once and she heard

"sorry the number you have reached has been disconnected".

"WHAT were disconnected….were never disconnected" said Rukia.

As Ichigo was fighting he noticed that people were running in fear and scared Ichigo didn't like it but then he saw this girl running and get tackled by a guy and she fell the fear in her face and the things that could happen were all rushing to him...and he didnt like it.

"I'm sorry Rukia i'll take full responsibility for this" said Ichigo.

The guy lunged for her neck but he suddenly stopped half way the woman looked at him in wonder of what happened then a big gush of blood came from his head she

got up and ran screaming. Ichigo periced his sword through his head. He took it out and held it in a battle stance.

"Let's go" he said.

He charged at the horde he was slicing and gutting he stabbed a guy in the chest and sliced him in half. He sliced a guys stomach open and spilled his guts then sliced

his head off. He swung his arm around and sliced off half a guys head off off and at the same time sliced a guys in half with that one slice. He did a

three-sixty with his sword and cut everyone around him as he killed he noticed that when he killed them they didn't release any souls so that meant they

weren't alive that relieved him but that meant that they were dead looking people with literally no soul . He was doing good but then something grabbed his leg and

when he looked it was a guy that Ichigo cut in half and it was crawling and alive without its lower half any normal person would have died. This threw him off his

concentration and when a guy grabbed by his shoulders he fell over and another guy got on top of him. When the guy lunged for him Ichigo at last minute he put out

his sword and it pierced the guys head.

"ICHIGO" shouted Rukia as she helped Ichigo up.

"Are you ok" she said concerned. "Yeah I'm fine" said Ichigo.

Then a big explosion probably from a car blew away the attacking people and made a wall of fire. Ichigo and Rukia took that oppertunity to get up.

"We should go their could be more coming" Rukia said to Ichigo.

Ichigo nodded and put his sword away and was ready to leave but then a car was thrown in their direction from over the wall of fire and flew right over them.

They turned around to see who could have thrown it and out of the fire came this huge buff body builder looking guy but with a messed up face. He roared loud and

looked at them daring them to run. "

Nice entence" said Ichigo.

"Ichigo this guy looks tough I have a plan" said Rukia.

As she went on about her plan but when she looked at Ichigo he disapired and when she looked in the guy's direction Ichigo was charging at him with his sword held

high.

"HEY ICHIGO WHAT ARE YOU DOING" shouted Rukia.

"YOU TALK TOO MUCH… FIGHT" Ichigo shouted back.

Ichigo ran at him and he swung his sword at his waist but the sword only made it about 2 ½ - inches in.

"What the hell…..it's stuck" Ichigo said.

The huge guy punched and it was so strong it sent him flying back to Rukia.

"IDIOT" said Rukia as she helped him up.

"Are you ok how do you feel" asked Rukia

"I'm alive surprisingly, he is as strong as a bolder and not only that but my sword is stuck in him" said Ichigo

"alright well I'll tell you my new plan" Rukia said as she was explaining her plan.

"You got it this time Ichigo" asked Rukia she looked and saw him run at the guy again.

"NOT AGAIN ICHIGO" shouted Rukia.

He ran up to the guy and the guy threw a punch but luckily Ichigo was able to dogged it and the guy countered with another punch but Ichigo dogged that one too and

grabbed his sword it was stuck in there good. Then the huge guy punched him and Ichigo flew back to Rukia...again.

"IDIOT didn't you learn from the last time" said Rukia

"yeah I did" he said with a smile on his face and held up his sword he got back.

Ichigo got back up "Your pretty strong but I know that my sword isn't enough to kill you but I know what will" Ichigo said and held his sword in front of him and

shouted "BANKAI" Ichigo transformed with a big black jacket over him that goes down to his feet and it looks like its shredded at the bottom. instead of a big sword is

looks like a regular Katana but the blade is all black and at the end of the handel their is a small chain. Ichigo moved so fast that Rukia didnt even see him run up to the

guy. the huge guy threw another punch and roared so it must have been his strongest punch but Ichigo just raised his sword and when he punched it Ichigo didn't

move and all that force caused windows to break. Rukia felt that force of power and the fact that Ichigo didn't even move like as if it was nothing to him and all she can

do is just watch in awe.

"so it looks like your not that strong when i'm in my bankai" said Ichigo as he jumped back about half way to Rukia.

the huge guy roared and charged at him with both arms in the air with fists clenched and for a guy his size he ran faster than expected. As he caught up to Ichigo he

brought his fists down on him but he hit nothing all he did was cause a huge hole in the street.

"well now lets see what happens if i get rid of those arms of yours" said Ichigo.

Ichigo swung his sword and cut right though his forearms like butter. Ichigo jumped back to Rukia's side as the guy roared in anger and pain.

"alright i have wasted enough time this ends here." says Ichigo.

His sword began to glow black and red as what looked like energy was filling his sword and spilling out.

"GETSUGA TENSHOU"

Then this huge black and red wave came out of his sword as he swung it and it cut the guy in half.

"You did it Ichigo" she shouted with joy.

"Yeah I guess I did" said Ichigo.

Then from behind them was a man holding knife and a gun he collapsed in front of them and out of him came this little red spirit ball.

"What is that" asked Rukia.

"Why you asking me I don't know but it looks like a spirit but why is it red I don't know…..I'm going to hang on to this we may" said Ichigo as he grabbed it and put in

his pocket.

"So what should we do now" asked Ichigo.

"Well this stuff is going on every where so we better hurry and check on our friends and figure out what that ball is ok" said Rukia.

"Alright let's go"


	3. Soul Eater

Chapter 3: Soul Eater

Now in a different part of the world where there are spirits, people, and shinigamis that are fighting evil. In a particular area there was a Nazi party and their leader

was there and as they sat down and ate these little blue balls saying they would gain power by eating them which they will use to kill innocent people and take over

the world if you eat enough of it and they began to eat. A few minutes in their feast the door bust opens and standing was this 12-year-old blond girl with pigtails and

wearing a school uniform and holding a scythe.

"Your killing of innocence and search for power ends tonight…..Hitler" said the girl.

"Hahahahah is that what you think little one my army versus you" said Hitler. All of his men got up and pointed their MP-40's at her.

"You obviously didn't think this through…FIRE" said Hitler.

"Do really think I came here by myself" said the girl and with a flash the buillets that were shot collided with other buillets and made flashes. When the flashes stopped

standing next to the girl was a boy wearing black suit, black pants, black, shoes, white shirt under his suit, his hair was down and black but on one half of his hair had

3 white lines.

"Your lack of symmetry disgusts me" said the boy.

"AHH more of them….DONT JUST STAND THERE GET THEM YOU FOOLS" Hitler shouted.

His men charged at them with knifes and other weapons. Suddenly something came out of the vents and fought off all of Hitler's men easy. It was another boy he had

blue spiked hair, black vest, gray pants, and black boots after he defeated all of Hitler's men he walked over to the girl.

"What …what is this I can't be defeated by little kids" said Hitler

"Your soul looks delicious" said the girl as she licked her lips.

In a panic Hitler ran and tried to run out but the spiked hair kid threw some ninja stars at his direction

"WHERE YOU GOIN" shouted the boy.

"Your soul is mine Hitler" said the girl and she ran fast to Hitler with her scythe out.

"NIGGGHHHHH" shouted Hitler as he got cut in half.

Out of him and of his dead men came these red balls. The red ball is an evil spirit and blue is an innocent soul.

"Alright here's lunch for you Soul" said the girl.

Her scythe turned into a boy with silver hair, a hat, a yellow and black jacket, and blue jeans.

"Thanks Maka" said Soul.

"No problem soul" said Maka with a smile on her face.

"Hey so what do we do with all these other souls" said the spiked hair guy.

"well Black star take some for Tsubaki but make sure you leave an even number for Death the kid over there you know how crazy he is about symmetry" whispered

Maka.

"Alight….hey Tsubaki its lunch time" said Black star.

Immediately souls were being sucked into the sheath of his weapon.

"Hey Kid you can have the rest and don't worry they're even" Said Black star.

"Thanks" said Kid.

He took out the magazine out of his two guns and they sucked in the rest of the souls making sure that each one gets an even amount. He put the magazines back in

the gun and threw them in the air the guns turned into people. They both were wearing a hat, small shirts, and blond but one was older, had long

hair and wearing jeans. The other was younger shorter and wore shorts.

"Well looks like our work here is done Liz, Patty let's go" said Kid.

"Huh…Wait your just gonna help us and just leave" asked Maka.

"Yes I have other business to attend to being the son of Death doesn't mean a layed back life you know" said Kid.

"Uh...ok I guess…what about you Black star" asked Maka.

"Sorry but me and Tsubaki have to train now got to stay the best you know" said Black star as he gave her a thumb up and a smile.

"Alright then…it looks like it's just us then Soul we better contact Death and let him know we accomplished the mission" said Maka.

"Alright let's go find a mirror then" said Soul.

They walked out of the building and walked a few blocks they noticed the streets are empty.

"Hey I found a mirror Soul" said Maka.

She breathed on the mirror and said "42-42-564 when you want knock on Deaths door" said Maka.

She waited a little while normally Death himself shows up on the other side of the mirror and we can talk but nothing.

"That's strange" said Maka.

"What happen" asked Soul.

"There's no answer from Death…I put in the correct numbers and said it right but nothing…we're never disconnected from him unless….something happened at the

school" said Maka she grabbed Soul and ran to the portal to Death's school.

When they got to the school there was tape surrounding the perimeter of the building and on the front it said "closed until further notice".

"What happened here why is it closed" asked Maka. Soul with his hands in his pocket

"I don't know…..maybe Kid knows whats going on" said Soul.

"Alright let's go look for him" said Maka.

They walked out and back into the city, they figured that he must still be there if the school is closed. As they were on top of a building looking out for any suspicious

activity. They suddenly heard a loud scream and rushed over their thinking Kid would be there. When they got there the streets were filled with people running away

or acting strangely. A man was running and bumped into her causing him to fall when he got back up he said

" RUN THERE ARE PEOPLE ACTING STRANGE DEAD LOOKING PEOPLE ARE HEADING THIS WAY" and then he ran away fast.

Maka looked at soul and soul nodded and turned into a scythe. Maka took him and ran to the action. As she was running even before she can turn the corner five of

the dead people showed up. Maka stopped immediately and got in her fighting stance with the head of the scythe down and waited for their first strike. As they just

stood there more of them showed up from all sides and it went from five to what looked like twenty.

"You think we can handle all of this Maka" said soul in his scythe form.

"Yeah I think so" said Maka.

Not a second later they attacked and Maka reacted quickly and spun around and sliced off one guys head. Then with the other end of the scythe hit a guy behind her

and spun around slicing off his head. She began to dance with her scythe hitting anyone around her and slicing off their head. She cleared out those twenty people

but when she finished she was out of breath and dizzy so she fell down to take a breather.

"Are you ok Maka" asked Soul.

"Yeah….I'll be ok" said Maka.

The suddenly they heard this huge Roar Maka got up and got back in her stance and was looking around not knowing what to expect and where its coming from. Then

out of the dark alley behind her came this big muscular arm that grabbed her head and tossed her across the street and crashed into a pile of boxes. When the

body was visible it was a huge muscular body guy.

"Maka….what is that" asked Soul.

"I…..don't know but whatever it is we have to be ready for what it can do" said Maka as she got up and dusted herself off, grabbed her scythe and got in her

fighting stance.

Without hesitation they charged at each other Maka jumped in the air and readied her scythe hoping to cut something and the other guy went for the straight punch.

The scythe hit the guy's fist but he kept pushing and the force threw Maka off and she fell but immediately found her footing and regained balance. Another

punch was thrown Maka dogged it with that she saw an opening to attack by slice off his arm. With the scythe under his arm she pulled the scythe with all her force

but it didn't work and now she couldn't get him free.

"Uhg Maka ugh I…I'm stuck" said Soul.

"AW crud this guy has a tough body" said Maka.

The guy threw another punch Maka couldn't doge this one and got hit and flew straight into a wall.

"MAKA NOOO" shouted Soul.

He immediately turned back to normal but his arm was stuck in side the guys arm. As he tried to break free of the guys arm the man was heading straight for the

building Maka was in.

"Awwww crap come on...LET ME GO" said Soul.

The man got to the building and pulled back his arm punch a hole in the wall. Soul realized that he is going to run his arm across the building so he turned back into a

scythe and thought if the force of the building will help break him free. just as Soul predicted the man ran his arm across and well it worked and Soul was free he flew

off and landed next to Maka. He turned back to normal and ran to her to see if she was ok.

"HEY Maka you alright…come on don't die on me know" said soul.

Maka's eyes began to open and she turned her head slowly to soul and put a smile on her face as she saw Soul's face.

"Hey Soul" she said as she sat up rubbing her head.

"Hey" said Soul.

Then the big Guy shoulder rammed into the building .

"I would like cherish this moment longer but we got big zombie guy here to deal with" said Soul as he helped Maka up.

"Right lets finish this" said Maka. She grabbed Soul's arm and he turned back into a scythe.

She rushed out of the building while she can before it comes apart. When she got out they were back where the fight started.

"Hey Maka what are we going to do now last time I got stuck in him" asked Soul.

"Yeah his muscles are rock hard so just cutting him won't work looks like we need to pull out the big one" said Maka.

"Ok but your sure that you won't trip like the last time" said Soul.

"No…..are you ready" asked Maka.

"Yeah let's do it" said Soul.

"SOUL RESONANCE" they both shouted.

"WHITCH HUNTER" shouted Maka.

Her scythe began to change the blade went into an upside down U-shape it looked like pure energy, the color was a really light pink with black marks on it. The big guy

roared and started to head straight for them.

"This battle ends here" said Maka.

She ran toward him as well but then she swung her scythe still far away to even cut him but huge blast came from the scythe cutting the street they are on and when

it hit the big guy it cut him straight through from one end of his right shoulder to his waist. The top half just slid off and the rest just fell off spewing any blood he had

in his body.

"It's….it's over Maka finally" said Soul as he turned back into a normal person.

"Yeah finally….but I feel it's not over" said Maka as she just sat straight down.

"AWW OUCH I think I sat on something" said Maka as she picked up what she sat on.

"It looks like some cheap plastic orange ball" said soul.

"Hmmm...it has four stars….it must have been in one of those crates" said Maka.

"What you want to keep it or something" asked Soul.

"No it doesn't seem right to take something like this" said Maka.

She put down the ball and looked at the rising sun. "Ok Soul we better find Kid and Black star I hope they are ok" said Maka.

"Yeah we should go find them" said Soul.

They heard some other groans coming their way

"I guess it's safe to say to call this a zombie apocalypse" said Soul.

So they walked off to find their friends and leaving the orange ball behind.


End file.
